bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Application Deterioration
"The Application Deterioration" is the eighteenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air in March, 2016. Summary The boys want to patent their idea (from "The Positive Negative Reaction") and Sheldon begins to draw up a contract where they are going to split their share three ways (their share from the University’s share). The girls in the meantime talk about Bernadette’s morning sickness and then hang out and head to the boys apartment. Raj hears from both Emily and Claire. Who does he end up with at the end of the episode? Extended Plot Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard are trying to get a patent on their idea from “The Positive Negative Reaction.” They learn that the university will get 75% of the total proceeds from their idea. On top of that, due to Howard’s employment situation, he’ll get nothing. They leave the office without applying. The girls are talking about Bernadette’s morning sickness. She says it isn’t helped by her stronger sense of smell, but on the plus side she was able to sniff out the Girl Scout cookies Howard hid. The Raj shows up with a gift he received from Emily after Valentines Day. He’s unsure if he should open it. They end up opening the box, which contains a fancy sextant. Sheldon, Howard, and Leonard look at the university’s website to figure out a way to get out from the university’s rules. They can’t without leaving their jobs. Leonard offers to at least split their 25% three ways. Sheldon gets very excited about writing that deal up as a contract. Emily calls and Raj puts it on speaker phone for the girls after a short discussion whether or not that is appropriate. Emily wants to see Raj. Amy, Penny, and Bernadette try to help Raj decide if he should go see her. They advise Raj not to go. He leaves and says he’s going to stay home alone. Penny sees through it and says for Raj to say hi to Emily for them. The girls go over to Sheldon and Leonard’s where they find out about the contract. Bernadette isn’t pleased, so she takes Howard out to the hall. Penny tells Amy that Sheldon is going to want to make out later because he’s excited from writing a contract. Raj is driving to Emily’s when he got a call from Claire. She says that she broke up with the ex-boyfriend. Raj tells her that he’s going to see Emily. Claire explains he’s being manipulated. Raj calls Emily to say he isn’t coming. Then he goes back and forth on going to see her. Howard and Bernadette talk about how Howard has tried to work with Sheldon in the past and has gotten frustrated. There is some really cute Howardette banter here. Howard and Bernadette go back into the apartment. They explain that the problem isn’t the money, but Sheldon’s comments. Penny suggests that they write Sheldon being respectful into the contract. Sheldon changes the contract to include that he has to respect Howard’s education, hair, etc. Sheldon also adds that 25% of his personal proceeds will go to a scholarship fund for the Wolowitz’s first born. (Aww) Raj ends up going to Emily’s apartment, swearing that nothing will happen. Cut to them in bed together. Notes *'Title Reference:' The breakdown of the application being filed for the guys guidance system idea. *Taping date: February 23, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx March 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on March, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cbb6RgiUcAA-0Lm.jpg-large.jpeg MayEye.png|Mayim catching everyone. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Stubs Category:Emily Sweeney Category:Claire